


Is it Worth it?

by fieldsofwildflowers23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieldsofwildflowers23/pseuds/fieldsofwildflowers23
Summary: Drarry Soulmate AU. Just a short One Shot I wrote, hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 247





	Is it Worth it?

_ I always try so hard to be someone I’m not, just to impress the people around me. I don’t even like the people around me, yet, if I ever said that I didn’t want the life they forced onto me, I’d lose everything. And is that really worth it? Losing everyone in my life just because I’m not strong enough to live the life I’ve been given? Is it really worth all that? _

**_I think so. And, for the record, you wouldn’t lose everything… you’d still have me._ **

_...thank you. _

Draco flinched as the door to what once was his home slammed in his face. It had all gone as he’d expected. He’d told his father he wanted no part in his gang, or in marrying the girl he was betrothed to, or any girl at all really. 

Saying his father had been angry was an understatement. His fury was like a forest fire. It started small, and then all the sudden seemingly the whole world was up in flames. It had been terrifying. More so than any other time his father had gotten angry. 

And as of five minutes ago, he was disowned. He was no longer the heir to his family's name, and honestly, he couldn’t care less at this point. He was free. For the first time in his life, he was free. So, he turned his back on the malfoy manor, and he ran out into the pouring rain. 

In a matter of minutes Draco was drenched from head to toe. His wet clothes weighed him down, yet, he somehow still felt lighter than he had in his entire life. All the expectations, and responsibilities had been lifted off of his shoulders the moment he turned his back on the manor. With all of it gone, the world looked brighter somehow. The hazy gray sky and the rain still flooding the world below somehow made everything else pop. There were bright scarlet flowers, their color magnified against the stark grey, the rain making the flowers more saturated. It was the same with the whole world. The other people wandering the crowded streets, some trying desperately to escape the rain, others strolling down the sidewalk like it was a bright and sunny day. 

It was a whole new world to Draco. One where he was free to do whatever he wanted to without fearing what his father may think. 

A warm tingling suddenly spread across his arm, and Draco beamed, rolling up his drenched sleeve as his soulmates messy penmanship scratched itself across his arm. 

**_How’d it go?_ **

Draco quickly whipped out the pen that had been hidden deep inside his coat pocket. 

_ As good as one may expect. I got disowned.  _

**_Oh shit. Seriously? I’m so sorry, D_ **

_ It’s okay, I think. I feel less heavy now. The world seems brighter, it’s like I’m seeing everything in a new light for the first time. It’s incredible.  _

**_It sounds incredible._ **

_ I’m free, Harry. I’m finally free.  _

**_I’m so happy for you, Dray. Seriously. You deserve so much more than the life your family was prepared to force you into. So much more._ **

_ Thank you.  _

_ Uh. I know this isn’t really how these type of things are supposed to go… usually it’s a tab more romantic, I think. But… _

**_What are you trying to say, Dray?_ **

_ Harry, I don’t have anywhere to go. You’re the only person I have anymore, and, well, I was hoping you could take me in, perhaps? _

**_Of course, Draco. I’d give you anything. All you have to do is ask._ **

_ Thank you. _

**_Now, where are you, It’s raining buckets out there, and I don’t want you getting sick. I’m coming to pick you up._ **

Draco looked at his surroundings and described them to Harry. The other seemed to know where he was, and notified Draco he was on his way. Draco was suddenly hit with a wave of nervousness. In a matter of minutes, Draco was going to meet his soulmate. 

His  _ soulmate _ . 

Draco had never much believed in soulmates, seeing as his parents were the first impression he had of soulmates. But… his opinion had changed since he started talking to Harry. 

Harry was different from anyone he had ever met. Harry listened to him. Hadn’t judged him. He had accepted Draco for who he was and his opinion of Draco hadn’t once wavered, even as he learned more about Draco’s situation. He had taken it in stride and had offered him support. Harry had never seemed real, and yet in a few moments he would be realer than he had ever been. 

The tingling feeling returned, and Draco glanced down at his arm, a mix of nerves and excitement pitted in his stomach. 

**_I’m here. Where are you?_ **

Draco hesitated, then glanced around the street. He was here. 

**_Oh wait, let me guess._ **

_ What? _

**_Ooooooo, are you the drenched guy sitting on the barrel with white hair._ **

Draco squeaked, and his head shot up once more. He knew who he was. He could see him.  _ Harry _ could see him. 

His eyes darted around the squared again, and he froze when his eyes landed on a man across the street. A man looking directly at him. 

It was him. 

Draco knew it was. 

The man was also drenched, his dark skin sparkling with rain droplets, and his even darker hair was matted to his head like a mop. The man wore round glasses that had so many scattered rain droplets on the lenses that Draco doubted the man could see anything through them. The man looked like a wet dog, but it was apparent that he was ridiculously attractive despite the current circumstances. 

The two stared at each other, frozen, and then the man darted across the street, narrowly avoiding getting run over as he moved towards Draco. 

When the man was four feet away he stopped in his tracks. 

“Is it really you?” The man breathed softly, uncertainty creeping into his hopeful voice. 

Draco couldn’t seem to find his voice, so instead he just nodded weakly. 

At that, the man flung himself at Draco, wrapping the pale man in a soggy hug. Draco froze for a moment before gently returning the gesture. Then Harry pulled away sharply, but still held Draco’s arms firmly. He looked up at the blonde and grinned. He reached up a hand, brushing a stray strand of hair out of Draco’s face. 

“You’re beautiful,” The man breathed, as if he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Draco looked down timidly, a light pink blush creeping onto his cheeks. Draco looked back up at the man and frowned slightly when he couldn’t see the man’s eyes through his rain covered glasses. He raised his hand to the mans face and gently removed his glasses, the man lightly protesting in confusion, but not making any moves to stop Draco. 

Draco gasped softly when his grey eyes met the shining emerald orbs in front of him. The man's eyes crinkled in confusion. 

“Why did you take off my glasses?” He asked simply.

Draco laughed, slightly embarrassed, “I- I couldn’t see your eyes. The rain on your glasses was blocking them,”

The man flushed, “I see,”

“Your eyes are stunning,”

The man smiled in embarrassment, “Yours are too,”

Draco grinned, “Thank you,”

The man grinned back, “I can’t believe you're really here, Dray,”

Draco eyes fluttered shut when the man said his name, “Me neither, Harry,” He breathed. 

And Draco knew. Any doubts he might have had left his mind.  _ This _ . This was worth it. 


End file.
